


黑海

by orphan_account



Category: Emiela
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 海盗x海军





	黑海

加布里埃拉记不太清自己是如何被捞上来的。她依稀记得陌生的脏话和粗武的手，麻绳在她腰间打成一个活扣，她从海水里被拽起来，升到甲板上。她抱着破碎的木板在海里漂浮了几个钟头，以至于发了烧，头疼得厉害，身上一阵阵发冷。海盗。她想。该死的。她看到了他们的旗子，北部风格的图线，画工粗制滥造。加布里埃拉被丢在地上，周围聚集着六七个莽汉。她的制服湿透了，紧紧贴着皮肤，虽然她的帽子早就丢了，但臂章还箍着胳膊，金属制的海军胸标在阳光下闪烁。海盗们显然知道自己捞了个什么女人上来。她会被强奸，她很可能会被弄死。体温烧得她浑浑噩噩，只有一件事是清楚的：自己这回绝对是够呛。

“半瞎子！”有人嚷嚷，“去给老爹报信儿，咱们捞了个母的蓝帽子。”

“老爹在和那娘们儿谈事情，”叫半瞎子的家伙说，“不叫旁的人进去！”

船上还有别的女人。稀奇事。加布里埃拉抓住了这个消息。要知道，很多海盗认为带女人上船是不吉利的。加布里埃拉的心跳猛然加快，如果这片海域的贼船上公然出现一个女人，那么很有可能是——

“我瞧那娘们儿该是在给老爹吮屌呢。”另一个声音骂骂咧咧，“不然凭什么不让别人听？女人谈判无非就是那么一回事。我告诉你们，就是那么一回事。”

一把嬉笑的嗓子：“好保罗，万事通，你去当着她的面说。”

保罗不搭话了。“汤米！”刚刚主事的人扭过头去吆喝，“找浸水绳子来，我们把这个母条子捆上。”

加布里埃拉试着张嘴说点什么。她的喉咙哑得很，发不出任何声音。

“要扒衣服吗？”

“你他妈本事了，赶在老爹前面下嘴？”

其实用不着绑她，因为她完全没力气挣扎。三四双手将加布里埃拉拎起来，反拧她的胳膊，用泡了水的沉重麻绳紧紧捆住。他们野蛮地摸着她的胸脯，隔着衣物掐她小小的乳尖，有人钳着她的腰，有人分开她的腿，另外的人将她的大腿和小腿折叠着绑在一起，又揉了两把她的屁股。她咬紧牙关，不让自己漏出示弱的呻吟。男人们把她抬在手里这样做的时候，她越过他们的肩膀，看到了与这艘四桅船接舷的另一艘船。那是艘双层甲板的三桅船，前桅横帆，帆布赤红。加布里埃拉没有猜错，那是她活下去的唯一希望。

就在她沉默思索的时候，突然感到有一双手在摸她下身的秘处，把她的裤子妥帖掖好，然后将并起来的几根绳子一同勒进她的股间。加布里埃拉的上半身一下子弹了起来，苦于被缚得太紧，动弹不得。那股麻绳蹭了几下，找准她阴户的缝隙，用力地固定在那里。湿透的衣物被绳子勒进屁股里，恶狠狠地勾画出她臀肉的形状。这纯粹是羞辱了，他们虽然不会立刻干她，但也不会让她好过。海盗们让她趴在地上，双腿张开，前胸贴着甲板。

“长官，女士，小美人，”男人在她面前蹲下来，“您像一只要下卵的海龟呢。”

海盗们哄笑起来。有人用靴子尖去踢她大腿内侧，用剩的大半捆绳子被掷在她腰后，她的身子被压下去，屁股因此翘得更高。加布里埃拉的脸红了。她勉勉强强抬起头来，艰难发声：“我要见你们的船长。”

“这不好办，夫人。”她头顶上的声音说，“老爹在弄别的女人，您怕是要渴上一阵子啦。”

“带我去，我正要见他们两个——”加布里埃拉说，忽然咳嗽了一阵，“——你们耽搁不起。”

“哎哟哟，”四周的男人们装模作样，“真叫人害怕！当官的爷，您嗓子哑成这样，不喝点什么吗？”

一支浑浊的酒瓶子被传递过来，瓶塞旋开丢掉。她被掀翻过来，仰面朝上，朗姆酒倒在她脸上，劣质酒酿的味道冲进口鼻。她叫了起来，摇晃着脑袋想要躲开。但她的胳膊被绑紧了压在身下，双腿大张像是待剖的畜生，臀间还有整整一股让她饱受凌辱的绳子，她无法躲避迎面淋下的朗姆酒。一瓶酒倒空了，一双手扯起她的头发：“宝贝，嘴巴甜一点不是坏事。等老爹批准我们碰你，这张小甜嘴儿还要伺候我们每个人哪！你那舌头若是使得好，我们也能去老爹面前替你讲几句，放你夹着一屁股精液回港口。否则你会一辈子睡在底层甲板的酒窖里，这海上所有的军舰、所有的快船、哪怕是那些打渔的，都会知道我们老爹的船上有个女海军用小穴给人当酒壶。懂吗？”

说完这话，那海盗在她嘴上使劲亲了一下，然后大笑起来。加布里埃拉恶心得想吐，她眼睛酸得很，几乎想掉泪，此时又有人隔着绳子去踩她的阴户，力气不大，靴底左右碾来碾去，弄得她又痛又酥。有两三个海盗商量着能不能趁老爹不在先用一下她的嘴，忽然听到一声大喝：“都在做什么！”

他们循着声音回头看，约坎南老爹从下层的甲板走上来，一条木腿撞得台阶砰砰响。他高大魁梧，须发虬结，肩上的鹦鹉尖利地重复着：“做什么！做什么！”约坎南后面跟着个女人。加布里埃拉死死地盯着她。是艾玛。艾玛穿着相当男子气的大衣、马甲和长裤，一双窄肩膀被垫肩撑起来，长发盘成发髻藏在宽檐帽下面。她身后跟着两个孔武汉子，黄头发的叫乔尔，嘴唇裂过的叫西格，加布里埃拉认得艾玛的亲信。艾玛对上加布里埃拉的视线，皱起了眉。

“雷奥哈德，”约坎南足音笃笃地走了过去，“告诉我，我的甲板上为什么没有人在工作？”

“抱歉啦，老爹，可是你看，”方才领头羞辱加布里埃拉的那个海盗指着她说，“我们捞上了好东西。”

“了不起。”约坎南居高临下地打量着被捆起来的俘虏，“她是章鱼？是白鲨？这位漂亮的女士吃人吗？你们要这么绑她？”

“她戴蓝帽子，您瞧这胸章。”雷奥哈德把加布里埃拉拎起来，献宝似的送到约坎南眼前，扒着她的胸脯，“以后能给老爹暖被子，做喝人精水的小羊羔。”

“您好，船长。”加布里埃拉挂在雷奥哈德怀里，双腿开得活像性爱俱乐部里表演高空飞人的女郎，这个姿势绝对不适合谈判，但她别无选择，“我是王室舰队的海军中尉，在此申请启用第七号和平条约。”

“女士，我们这一辈老骨头，从来不背诵什么条约。”约坎南说，“条约签在陆地上，水上可不用条约讲话，更何况你在我的船上。外人来我的船上，要么拼刀枪，要么谈生意。我瞧你不像有刀枪，你有吗？那你就是来谈生意的。没问题，你想和我怎么谈？”

鹦鹉又大叫起来：“怎么谈？怎么谈？”

海盗们吃吃地笑。艾玛从后面绕过来，走到约坎南旁边，乔尔和西格寸步不离地跟在她后面。她比独腿的老海盗矮了将近一英尺，男装也不能再撑起她的身型，但她看起来并不慌张。

“这婊子好像认得你呢。”雷奥哈德对艾玛说。他把加布里埃拉举在手里颠了颠。

“大西洋上没几个蓝帽子不认得我，”艾玛慢条斯理地回答，“但是，雷奥哈德，好啦，我看不得女孩子受委屈。”

雷奥哈德耸了耸肩：“我听老爹的。”

“约坎南老爹，”艾玛转了转眼珠，“我要带她走。”

约坎南笑了：“你到底也是个女人，妇人心肠，对不对？你可怜她。但是我要告诉你，小东西，海上就不是女人该来的地方，当了俘虏更是没话讲，是命就要受着。我把你当男人看，因为你比我好些个儿子都要凶猛，你不是个孬种，我敬重你。但你别像个女人似的跟我讨东西。这个当兵的姑娘我们会留着，我说要留着。男人留她，有男人想做的事。你回去吧。”

“说什么呢，老船长？”艾玛笑嘻嘻地搭着约坎南的手臂，“我还在和你说生意，我要她做个添头。我要她也有我想做的事。夏天快过完啦，我也要搂团软肉睡觉的。好老爹，约翰老爹，约坎南船长，把她给我，咱们各退一步。”

“哦，”约坎南说，“那么我的添头呢？”

“我可刚刚想起来飞鸦迪特玛不仅卖给了我不指南的指南针，还留给我一句口信。是什么，瞧我这记性，哎呀，你们快快给这位海军小姐松绑，叫她来亲亲我，兴许我就想起来了呢。”

约坎南瞪了雷奥哈德一眼，保罗递过来一柄短刀，他们割断了捆着加布里埃拉手臂和双腿的绳子。女海军从海盗的怀里滑落到甲板上，艾玛把她搀扶起来，交给乔尔，让乔尔横抱在怀里。

“把安妮女王给我，”艾玛说，“让安妮女王做传信人吧。”

约坎南把鹦鹉递给她。艾玛带着她的亲信，手里栖着鹦鹉，从接舷处回到她自己的船上。临走时，艾玛对着雷奥哈德低声说了什么，雷奥哈德脸色一变，碍于约坎南的目光，没有回击。艾玛的三桅船升起了帆，她站在船舷边，耐心地教安妮女王学句。末了，她摸了两把光泽的鸟羽，手臂一扬，鹦鹉展翅而飞，回到对面船上的约坎南肩头去。然后她的船借风起航，向日落的方向驶去了。

“银杯，眼泪，永生水，”安妮女王尖叫着，“一个不死罪，一个抵命鬼！”

 

——————————

 

“加比，”艾玛说，“你嘴里有股朗姆味道。他们灌你酒了？”

她在艾玛的船上了，她安全了。真讽刺，一个海盗让她感到安全。这里是艾玛的船长室，她倒在艾玛的地毯上。“没有。”她咕哝着说，持续的高烧让她神智不清，“也差不多，不过没有。”

“衣服脱了。”艾玛说，“抬下胳膊啦，女士。”

艾玛帮她把上衣从身上剥下来。加布里埃拉的股间还被绳子勒着，绳索的两端拧过九十度然后绑在了她腰上。“这个要留着吗？”艾玛扯了扯那段绳子，“坚毅的中尉要戴着它过夜吗？”

加布里埃拉的嘴里终于溢出了呻吟。她的臀缝以及中间更加娇嫩的部位已经被绑得麻木了，但被艾玛的手一扯，绳索带动布料摩擦阴蒂，阴唇被压得向外翻开，后穴也被紧紧地牵动，一系列的痛感与快感还是让她全身发抖。

“帮我解开。痛。帮帮我。碰碰我。”她含糊地祈求。她如此恳求她经年的敌人、她隐秘的情人、她在一切波涛之上最渴望的人。

艾玛割断绳子，把她的制服裤子扯下来，架起她不住哆嗦的身体，放在床上，用被子盖好。血液慢慢回涌，加布里埃拉感到下身又热又痛，淫水从穴里控制不住地流淌出来，糊满了她饱经折磨的股缝。艾玛想要起身，加布里埃拉抓住她的手：“我想要你。”

“我去给你弄热水来擦擦身子。”

“我等不及。”蜷缩着的海军中尉说，“别走。干我吧。”

然后她如愿以偿地拥抱了女海盗贴上来的身体。加布里埃拉冷得要命，艾玛热乎乎的舌头让她感到好一些。艾玛吸她小小的乳尖，拇指揉她的阴蒂，又用三根指头钻进她穴里，挖弄着能让她弹动挣扎的敏感处。她们相偎在一起让加布里埃拉感觉那么好，一个白昼前恐怖的触礁坠海和在另一艘海盗船上所遭受的折磨都被过量的快感赶出了她的脑子。艾玛钻进被单下面，轻轻吻加布里埃拉的阴唇，用嘴去吮着此刻过度肿胀的阴蒂。被绳子凌虐过的私处又红又软，湿漉漉的像是沼泽，艾玛的动作很慢，让那粒受尽摩擦的小肉豆在口腔里融化，她的加比在她身下扭得像一尾活鱼。加布里埃拉高潮了两次，还暗示性地吮着艾玛的手指想要更多。“我不能欺负发烧病人！”艾玛说，“不能再给你了。你要睡觉了。”

“好吧，”加布里埃拉疲倦地笑了笑，“我还想问，你对雷奥哈德说了什么？”

“我说要砍下他十个指头的第一指节，让他不要再乱碰东西。”艾玛说，“可怜的老约坎南，捡回来这么个狗腿废物做儿子。我也有五百个问题要问你，但是现在，请你睡觉。”

海盗船长亲了亲海军中尉。加布里埃拉的嘴唇被柔柔地吻着，她闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。


End file.
